Growing Pains
by Mr.Authentic
Summary: Riley Friar is back and better than ever being asked to star in romance movies and now being able to recreate a 1980's classic film, with all of the fame and recognition from her peers, requires more sacrifices from her being away from family especially her almost 2 year old daughter: Carmen Elizabeth Friar. Will Riley and Lucas make it together? Or will fame and fortune end them?
1. The Big Premier

_Growing Pains_

 _ **Author's Note: Hello ladies and gents of the internet! I am back after a LONG time because of work and other things that have happened in my life, now I have the time to present you guys with this new fanfic called: Growing Pains. This is the sequel to: Her Guardian Angel and Hollywood Scandal. With this story, I really put my spin on the stress that comes with being an A-List celebrity and how in demand these people are how it effects their lives. Some people handle it better than others, this will test Riley and Lucas as a couple. How will test them? Well my dear friends I answer you with this, the start of a crazy journey full of twists and turns. Times where you will love certain characters, and times where you will wanna reach out to them through your laptop/desktop/tablet/phone or however you are reading this and you will wanna choke them or punch them for the decisions they make. Here we go ladies and gents, I present to you Chapter 1 of Growing Pains! Please enjoy! :)**_

 **Disclaimer: I am pretty sure I don't own Girl Meets World nor do I have the rights, all of that belongs to Michael Jacobs and Disney. I am just a fan (Since Boy Meets World) writing stuff out of my own head and hopefully people like it.**

July 11, 2028

Hollywood, California

5:47pm

It was the big premier of Riley's hit romance movie alongside Aaron Diaz. Riley and Lucas began to walk the red carpet together as the two were joined together as Riley walked down the red carpet it a beautiful and elegant Tiffany Blue dress with a slit on the right leg as she showed off her long, smooth legs while Lucas walked with a classic black and white tuxedo as he for once, used hair jell as his hair was slicked back. After Riley gave birth to their daughter: Carmen, it took Riley 4 months to get back to work and begin filming in New York. Riley and Lucas temporarily moved out and allowed Maya and Josh access to their house to look after the house and have a temporary roommate in Odin, Riley's and Lucas' faithful German Sheppard who is now 8 years old.

The paparazzi took as many photos as they could of the A-List Power Couple holding hands as they took to the time to acknowledge the media and got their pictures taken. Eventually they were able to meet with Nicholas Sparks the inspiration for the movie Riley starred in: Charity. It was about a young woman named: Mercedes Anthony. Mercedes was coming off of a 3 year relationship that ended with her discovering her boyfriend cheating on her, plus to add to Mercedes' adversity, her father was dying and also had an alcoholic mother. But at the end of the day, had her best friend: Samantha to help save the day despite being a huge video gamer and trolling people online as Samantha kept up her kill count in games like: League of Legends and Call of Duty.

Riley initially agreed to work in this film because of the fact it was a film written by Nicholas Sparks, but the friendship between Mercedes and Samantha reminded her of herself and Maya since they were young. Although she hasn't faced as much adversity as Mercedes, she can understand the value of great friends. Riley really appreciated the character and playing the role of Mercedes allowed Riley to become nostalgic on her memories with Maya growing up.

Riley went up to do an interview with Clevver News and even videobombed her castmate who played as her love interest in the movie: Aaron Diaz.

"Oh my God! I didn't even see you!" Aaron exclaimed as Riley scared him from behind as he let out a laugh from ear to ear before clapping his hands in disbelief he got scared by Riley.

"I am so good! How are you?" Riley complimented herself before greeting her castmate.

"I'm good! How are you and where is Lucas?" Aaron asked Riley trying to look for him.

"He's doing an interview with Mario Lopez right now since they're great friends." Riley told him.

"Hey Riley, since you and Aaron are the main characters in the movie, would it be possible if we at Clevver News can get an interview very quickly featuring the both of you?" The Clevver News reporter asked with a microphone ready to go.

"I'm in if she's in." Aaron said as Riley nodded her head wanting to do the interview.

"I know this is the first time you two worked together on screen, what was it like working together on set and especially tackling a Nicholas Sparks based novel?" The young reporter asked who looked no older than 24 years of age.

"Looking back, I think we both really worked well together. Aaron is a real professional and really was patient with me, which I am very thankful for since I gave birth to Carmen, he made sure I was comfortable and wasn't stressed out about this. We really played off each other well and I'm very thankful to Aaron for helping me get with this film." Riley answered reflecting on her time on set.

"She was awesome! I knew she had just given birth to her daughter and I was thinking, let's take things nice and easy because you know, she has a 4 month old child to worry about on top of everything that was going on while we were filming so I felt like I needed to step up and see thigns through her eyes. We made it work and in the end, I think this movie will allow people to feel the pain that Mercedes goes through, but also at the same time give them a sense of comfort in seeing that Mercedes does have a strong support system even with her dad dying and mom barely in her life anymore." Aaron said only telling the audience the relationship of Riley's character with some of the other characters in the early moments of the movie.

"Do you guys think you will be working together anytime soon?" The reporter asked.

"Maybe, anything is possible in this business!" Riley quickly answered not sure with what the future holds.

"We don't know if and when we will work together again, but it would be great to work with Riley again! She's a really hard worker and is now a Super Mom! Never say never and if we do work together, I hope we just kill it and our chemistry remains as good if not better the second time around." Aaron told the reporter as he took a quick look at Riley.

Riley smiled at him as she embraced him as Lucas looked on. Lucas could see that Riley was doing her part in promoting the movie but he noticed that Aaron was getting a little too close to Riley for his liking. Lucas did his best to keep his cool and was able to keep his composure but still is uncomfortable when guys get too close to Riley. He could only look on and not draw any attention to himself.

Since he left Lion's Den, Riley ordered Lucas that he could not bring any sort of weapon with him to any Hollywood Event especially a gun, as a compromise, Lucas agreed to have his guns hidden as he got some of his old friend's at Lion's Den Security install a safe that can only be opened by him or Riley using a voice scan, retinal scan and, scans from both finger and foot prints. It was very thorough, which was what he preferred.

As the A-List Couple went inside they got themselves some refreshments being served before they got seated about 30 minutes later. They were seated in the first row and were joined by her castmates, directors and producers. Before the movie began, their director: Nick Kingsbury who was in his mid 30s, gave an opening speech on what tackling this movie meant for him and was joined on stage by the legendary romance author: Nicholas Sparks as Riley got excited, the reason why she loves romance novels and the genre was on stage about 15 feet away from her.

"I live for moments like this!" Riley told Lucas in awe of being in front of her favorite authors of all time.

"You are so fangirling!" Lucas smirked enjoying seeing his wife happy.

It was a good moment between them, ever since Lucas went on his rogue mission near Toronto two years ago, Riley was still suspicious of Lucas and her ability to trust him completely couldn't be regained so easily. She would constantly test him. And so far, Lucas has passed every test and is slowly regaining her trust. But he still reserves of any guys getting a little too close to her.

There have been times on set where, he felt like Aaron got alittle too close to Riley even though they're co-workers and their characters do play as love interests to each other but he always got insurance from Riley that Aaron is just her co-worker and nothing more, while she told Lucas that he would always be her husband and the father to their daughter.

The lights went out as the screen lit the theater as Breathe by: Michelle Branch began to play as the story begins to take place at a bar in New York for karaoke night in downtown Manhattan. Riley's character: Mercedes and Auli'i Cravalho's character: Samantha were together on stage singing the song together with Samantha carrying the duo.

Riley looked over to her right and there she saw her co-star: Auli'i as Riley waved hello as Auli'i smiled back in her beautiful white dress as she had a yellow flower tucked on her right ear. The two A-List celebrities looked back to watch the movie as the two really enjoyed working together and have hung out together multiple since filming ended. As the film continued and the scene changed to Mercedes returning home, Riley was so happy that her parents were still living in New York so that she, Lucas and, Carmen could temporarily move back in with them so that Riley could work and that her parents and Lucas can spend time with Carmen.

Everyone in the theater enjoyed the movie especially when they get to the messages of the movie when it addressed the themes of how valuable and how rare second chances can be especially during very delicate and difficult times. The end credits eventually rolled as the theater lights turned back on as Director Kingsbury went back on stage with a microphone in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming out to the premier of our movie: Charity and I want all of our main cast to come on stage! Auil'i, Riley, Aaron, Mr. Sparks, please come on up and join me on stage.

Riley walked on stage as her name was called up with Aaron and Auli'i as Lucas held Riley's purse.

"So on behalf of all the staff and crew that worked so hard, we wanna thank all of you for coming out tonight, everyone here worked extremely hard for this movie and I couldn't be anymore happier with how it went, I wanna thank all the staff and crew as well for working really hard especially Riley how started filming with us just a few months after giving birth to her daughter so, a special thank you to Riley!" Director Kingsbury told the audience as everyone cheered as Lucas cheered twice as hard proud of his hard working wife.

"With that said, we wish you all a good night, please drive safely everyone!" Director Kingsbury ended his speech realizing it was getting pretty late and they were running out of time to hold people in the theater.

Riley rejoined Lucas in the front row as she kissed her husband who looked so happy for Riley as she got her wish, get a starring role in a Nicholas Sparks inspired book which was then turned into a movie. Riley eventually got photos with everyone in the cast and the whole cast and crew went on the stage to take a group photo together as Lucas took out Riley's phone to take a few pictures as they all stood together and posed for the cameras. After a few flashes from the cameras they all began to make their way to the exits.

"Hey Riley, are you coming to the afterparty?" Aaron asked.

"No, I can't sorry Aaron. I gotta get back home to be with my daughter." Riley said apologizing to Aaron.

"It's ok, I understand. Go and be with your daughter." Aaron said being understanding as Carmen was going to be two years old in a month.

"Thank you Aaron, it was great working with you." Riley said as she and Aaron exchanged a friendly kiss on the cheek before Riley turned around to take her husband's hand.

Riley and Lucas left the theater hand in hand still staying close as fans asked for photos which they were happy to take photos with fans. After another 10-15 minutes with fans, Riley and Lucas' ride had arrived in the form of a Black Cadillac Escalde. Driving the Escalade was none other than the most reliable driver from Lucas' time in the Army: Angel De Guzman.

"You know, you do owe me a little extra for you guys being late." Angel said joking around with them.

"Oh c'mon dude, I'll pay you back at the next barbecue." Lucas laughed being caught off guard with that joke.

"Angel, please take it easy on Lucas, Director Kingsbury surprised us all with a group photo and speech after the movie." Riley told Angel chuckling seeing her husband being hazed by his old comrade.

"Say no more ma'am, that means your loving husband over here, buys the beer for the next barbecue at my place!" Angel declared as Lucas chuckled and rolled his eyes knowing all too well that he pretty much has to buy a few cases of beer to satisfy all the Lion's Den staff attending which means knowing some of the people there and how big of a party Angel usually throws, it meant at least 10 cases of Budweiser.

After a 30 minute drive, the trio finally arrived home as Angel dropped off Riley and Lucas as Angel received hugs from both celebrities as Lucas promised to bring the beer to Angel's house for the barbecue in two weeks.

The two went inside the house to see that Maya and Josh were still awake watching "Infinity War" from Marvel Studios.

"Hey losers!" Maya welcomed Riley and Lucas.

"Hi Maya! Hi Uncle Josh!" Riley greeted the married couple.

"Where are the twins and Carmen?" Riley asked wondering where her baby girl was.

"She's asleep in your room, knocked out cold!" Josh answered as the microwave sent an alarm finishing Josh' popcorn.

"So we can sleepover right?" Maya asked.

"Of course." Riley answered.

"Good because this is when it gets crazy!" Maya said as she took a handful of popcorn as the main battle scene in Wakanda was about to begin as The Avengers were about to fight Thanos.

Riley shook her head as she and Lucas went upstairs to get changed and check on their daughter who was fast asleep on their bed as Josh told them as she was sleeping peacefully. Riley and Lucas changed out of their clothes into some comfortable clothes for home as they kissed Carmen gently not to disturb her sleep and went back downstairs to watch Infinity War.

The movie was about to finish as Riley received a phone call. It was from her agent: Julius Edwards.

"Hey Riley, sorry to disturb you, how'd the premier go?" Julius asked after apologizing to Riley for calling her pretty late.

"It's ok Julius, the premier went great! Great amount of press and I really liked how the movie came out after post-production." Riley answered really happy with the results of the movie.

"Awesome to hear and, how's Lucas doing?" Julius asked.

"He's doing good, we're just watching Infinity War with Maya and Josh." Riley answered.

"Are you guys at the part where they have that big battle scene in Wakanda?" Julius asked.

"Just starting that!" Riley answered.

"Sweet! Anyway so I just got an offer for you that I think you would like, so there is a casting call for the remake of Dirty Dancing. The casting director was actually at the premier tonight and was actually very interested in having both you and Aaron play love interests to each other again based on how well you guys worked together on screen" Julius told Riley proposing to be part of the casting call to recreate the 1987 classic movie starring Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey.

"Would it be possible if Lucas could be part of this casting call?" Riley suggested.

"Yeah, I can get Lucas an audition for Dirty Dancing." Julius answered Riley seeing the possibilities.

"Thank you Julius!" Riley said feeling at peace wanting to do the movie with Lucas especially since she knows that he has the strength to carry her for the lifts during the last dance as she has seen the movie with Maya many times behind her parent's back. "Is there any other offers out there for us?" Riley asked her agent.

"Not on the books right now, but I will call and let you guys know if there is anything coming up where you guys will be interested in." Julius answered Riley knowing their tastes.

"Perfect! Thank you Julius! Have a great night!" Riley told Julius satisfied with another audition coming up soon for the 80's classic film as she hung up the film and was smiling from ear to ear.

 _ **Author's Note: And that concludes the premier chapter of Growing Pains! So now it's time for me to explain myself why I've been away for so long. I have had to deal with some family issues especially an attempted suicide in the family. Also having to learn that my Grandmother was in the hospital and some of the other members of my family feared that she would die. So she spent a few days in Intensive Care Unit and another 2 weeks in the Hospital so having that to deal with plus a few concerts to work and work at my other job at a bar being a bouncer there. Also, for the last little while, I have been chasing a childhood dream, trying to pursue a career as a professional wrestler. Hopefully this explains to everyone why I've been away and I hope everyone is ok wherever you all may be. It may be a harder to get chapters out, but that won't stop me from helping other fanfiction authors. So if anyone here is an author on this website and would like some help, please feel free to message me at anytime! Please review, follow and fav this story guys it would really mean a lot to me to know what you guys think of this so far.**_


	2. Work Hard, Play Hard

Growing Pains

 _ **Author's Note: Well hello ladies and gents! It's been sometime but today I present to you the next chapter of Growing Pains. I really wanna get your guys' input on the decisions the characters make thus far. There will be things done in this story that will make you question who's side you're on for what they have done. Everyone has flaws and you will see that. How bad will it get? LIKE I'LL TELL YOU THAT RIGHT NOW! HAHAHA! You're just gonna have to wait and see what is to come. But ladies and gents, I present to you the second chapter of Growing Pains.**_

July 12, 2028

Hollywood Hills, California

8:55 am

It was morning as Riley and Lucas woke up with their daughter Carmen between them as Odin entered the room and sat down and the loyal old war dog gazed upon the A-List Family. "Good morning, Odin!" Riley greeted him as he stayed at attention.

"Good morning, babe." Lucas whispered to his beautiful wife.

"Good morning, hubby." Riley said to Lucas as the two shared a quick kiss. Carmen finally woke up as Riley and Lucas kissed their daughter good morning, Lucas kissing her right cheek, Riley on the left cheek.

"You want me to start making breakfast?" Lucas asked.

"Yes please." Riley answered as Lucas got out of bed and walked with Odin to go downstairs.

Riley got started changing Carmen's diaper as Maya came into the room as she held one of her twin boys: Auggie with her.

"Hey Augs, so you're gonna take care of your cousin as you two get older right?" Maya asked her young son.

"I will, mommy." Auggie said as Riley smiled proud of her nephew. Carmen will be in good hands growing up.

"He's such a good boy!" Riley told her best friend.

"Yeah...Just like his uncle before him." Maya answered remembering the namesake in which her son was named after. This caused Riley to have flashbacks of when her little brother was still alive.

Riley could only remember the good times with Auggie from their first family vacation together at the Jersey Shore, going to Six Flags for the first time, and even the first time they all went to Disneyland together. It was the first time that Cory and Topanga even went to California, ever since then, she has remembered that Cory and Topanga want to retire to California. The famous couple known for life lessons and teaching students the many secrets of life, have released two books since Riley's death threats came to an end and they have talked highly about Riley, Lucas and the friends that they have surrounded themselves with. They are very lucky to have a daughter like Riley that has stayed true to herself since the very beginning but also at the same time thankful for people like Lucas and Maya to show Riley the real world and how cruel it can be at times.

"Riles, is everything ok?" Maya asked Riley as she starred into the eyes of her nephew.

Riley snapped out of train of thought as she looked at Maya.

"Yeah...I'm ok." Riley said only lying to herself.

"Riley, I know you, you thought about your brother again didn't you?" Maya asked as Riley nodded her head confirming Maya's suspicions. The truth is, Riley still hasn't fully moved on from Auggie's murder knowing that Charlie Gardner did have a role to play in his death. Even though Charlie was eventually killed, it still did not give Riley that sense of closure she thought she would have. Whenever she looks into the eyes of her nephew, she doesn't see her nephew, she only sees her little brother that was senselessly murdered.

"Hey girls! Come downstairs! Breakfast is ready!" Lucas called Riley and Maya as they grabbed Carmen and Auggie and went downstairs for breakfast.

They all took their seats at the table and Odin too had some good food with him as Lucas served him some toast. Lucas served everyone a good breakfast with scrambled eggs, bacon, cherry tomatoes, avocado, Cory's special: Belgian Waffles drowned in Canadian Maple Syrup and slathered in butter, Josh's Blueberry Flapjacks with maple syrup and, french toast. All of that was served as everyone dug into the big buffet.

Everyone was enjoying the feast as they had nothing to worry about from work, Josh didn't have to worry about Maya going on tour, Maya didn't have to worry about rehearsals and sound checks to do, Lucas didn't have to worry about the media, but Riley had to worry about getting ready for an audition for the remake of Dirty Dancing. They all looked around at the new generation around them and all four adults and the young parents can only be happy with what is happening in their lives.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Josh said as he took a bite of his blueberry flapjacks.

"Sure. What you got on your mind?" Lucas replied to him.

"Who ever thought that we would be in this position right now. That here we are, living the good life, living in LA and that we all have kids of our own." Josh asked them as everyone thought of relatively the same thing. Everyone was going to live a normal life and that everyone would would still be living in New York.

"To be honest, the only thing I miss is having everyone, here together. Like if Zay was here, Smackle was here, Farkle, Vanessa, our parents. That would be the best thing. We're all financially well off. But it just isn't the same unless everyone is here together enjoying life with us." Maya said as Lucas and Riley looked to her.

"What?" Maya asked not expecting Lucas and Riley to look at her in surprise.

"That may be the most insightful thing you have said in all the time that I have known you!" Lucas said.

"Yeah, usually it's me that has to do all the heavy lifting especially when it came to group work." Riley told Maya.

"Well hopefully it's rubbing off on me now so thank you!" Maya told Riley and appreciated her book smarts.

The sweet moment was short lived as Riley's phone began to ring.

"Good Morning, Julius!" Riley answered the phone greeting her agent.

"Good Morning, Riley. How's everything?" Julius asked his client.

"We're all great, how are you?" Riley said as she made her way to her office for some quiet.

"It's going, the day is young." Julius answered. "Listen, so about Lucas getting an audition, I was able to get him an audition for the remake of Dirty Dancing, I am going to be sending you the slides of what he has to read and there will be some stage directions on there so make sure Lucas memorizes everything, ok?" Julius told Riley as he sent her an email from his phone containing all the lines and stage directions of the audition.

"Awesome! Do you know who is also in the running for Dirty Dancing?" Riley asked wanting to know Lucas' competition.

"Realistically Lucas only has one competition in this movie, Aaron Diaz." Julius answered her seeing the list on possible candidates to play Patrick Swayze's role in the movie as: Johnny Castle. Riley seemed a little shocked at the news that Aaron was going to audition for the part of Johnny Castle. It makes sense as Riley knew that Aaron does have experience in ballroom dancing whereas Lucas doesn't. But Riley feels more at peace with having Lucas there and knows that he is a quick learner. He also has the strength to do the lifts in the final dance whereas she questions Aaron's strength.

"Ok, so do you know who will be playing as my parents in the movie?" Riley asked wanting more clarity who she will be working with.

"Oh that's easy, and those parts have already been decided. Angelina Jolie will be your mom, Bradley Cooper will be your dad." Julius answered. Riley's eyes lit up as this would be the first time she's ever worked with Angelina Jolie and Bradley Cooper, two people in Hollywood that she admires a great deal.

"This is amazing! Thank you so much for the news Julius!" Riley cheered almost jumping up and down with joy hoping she doesn't turn to an absolute fangirl.

"No problem Riley, but there is another thing I should let you know. I have also been looking out for certain roles Lucas could be interested and there is one more. There is an upcoming director named: James Patterson that is going to start filming an action movie with a military theme. I already know that Max Theriot is in the movie and will be playing as a Captain and they are still looking for his second in command and I think Lucas would excel in this knowing that he does have a military background and that Mac Theriot already has some success being featured in a military role: Seal Team." Julius started.

"When is the audition?" Riley asked cutting off Julius.

"The same day as Dirty Dancing." Julius answered.

Riley thought hard about this as she quickly took a peek outside the doors as she saw Lucas having a good time enjoying breakfast with the others and felt just imagined the possibilities that they could create on-screen if they did work on Dirty Dancing together. But at the same time, Lucas would really appear as an underdog competing against Aaron for the role of Johnny Castle.

"Can you please have him just audition for Dirty Dancing please?" Riley requested.

"Riley, are you sure? I feel like Lucas should have a say in this too." Julius asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, Lucas would be amazing as Johnny Castle." Riley answered seeing him lifting off the ground and dancing with him.

"Alright Riley, I'll send over what Lucas needs to read and the stage directions for his audition." Julius answered her but had slight doubts in his head.

"Don't worry Julius, Lucas will crush this audition, I know he will!" Riley answered.

"Good, I hope to hear that you guys will be on screen together. Have a great day, Riley." Julius answered before hanging up the phone.

Riley felt like everything was going her way now. She has a beautiful daughter now, Lucas has now left Lion's Den and is living a more peaceful life. She is already envisioning what they can do as a couple. Moments later, she received the email from Julius as she opened the email revealing the scripts for Lucas with all the stage directions.

"This is perfect!" Riley said to herself before hearing a knock at the door. She turned and it was Lucas.

"Is everything ok baby?" Lucas asked her as she opened the door.

"Yeah, You sir have an audition next week." Riley told him the great news.

"Sweet! What time?" Lucas asked.

"I still don't know yet but I'll let you know." Riley told him.

"Ok, but can you come back to breakfast? Your food is getting cold." Lucas told her.

"Yeah, I'll be over there in a minute, I just gotta print out the slides." Riley answered him as he gave her a quick kiss before heading back to the dining room.

Riley then printed off the slides using her laser printer as her excitement continued to grow. Finally a movie where she and Lucas can be featured and they can work together on set. It was something that she has wanted since they married. She knows that they are capable of great things together and can do really well in Hollywood.

Once she got everything sorted out, she placed them near her desktop and walked back to breakfast and enjoyed the rest of her meal with Maya, Josh, Lucas and, the kids. As Maya, Josh and the twins left shortly afterwards. Lucas, Riley and, Carmen enjoyed some downtime, a luxury they enjoyed more and more as their schedules were getting busy.

Lucas spent sometime at a gym called: Barbell Brigade started by former US Marine and YouTuber: Bart Kwan and his wife: Geo. Lucas spent that time to get ready for movies improving his conditioning and also wanting to stay in shape. It was a way for Lucas to not worry about anything related to Hollywood and about his experiences in the Army as Bart can relate with him. There Lucas, saw Bart's son: Taika who was growing so fast and at already 10 years old was already 5 feet tall. Lucas had talks with Bart and Geo on the challenges of parenthood and although Carmen is only two years old, Lucas feels anxious as to how fast time would fly by and how Carmen would keep growing. Bart and Geo could only tell him it was natural and that his paternal instincts would kick in and only grow stronger as time progresses. The one thing they can do is to always be supportive of Carmen and to always teach her on how to be a good person and how to treat people.

Lucas appreciated Bart and Geo giving him that talk having been parents for almost a decade and that Taika was going to hit his teen years soon. As he left the gym, Lucas went to a store and picked up some red roses for Riley, it was one of her favorite flowers and he made sure the thorns were cut off. As he made his way home, he grabbed the bouquet of roses and handed them to his wife who was practicing for Dirty Dancing and rehearsing her lines.

"Baby!" Lucas called to his wife.

Riley turned around and was shocked and amazed by the sight. Lucas with red roses in hand handed them to her as she kissed him.

"Oh my God! These are amazing! What's the occasion?" Riley asked as the presentation of the roses was something she never expected.

"No occasion, just wanna show you how much I love you and show you that no matter what happens, I'll always love you and our children through the good and bad. I also promise to be the best father I can be to Carmen and our future children. I love you baby." Lucas told Riley as the two shared another sweet kiss before Lucas took a picture of Riley with the roses and the best part was, Riley had no make-up on so she was her most natural self as possible with her hair tied in a ponytail.

The photo went up on Instagram and a consistent theme came up in the comments that Rucas was "Couples Goals" to surprise her even more Lucas went on Spotify and in the living room took Riley in his arms for a little dance as "Perfect" by: Ed Sheeran played. It was an unexpected day for Riley. This was all the proof she needed on how blessed her life was and how much more proof did she need? Lucas never really was a singer so he kept silence as the two shared a slow waltz together. As the song drew to a close on the final notes, Lucas spun Riley around before bringing her back in and deeply embraced her. Riley brushed the sides of his face smiling from ear to ear as she never expected that from Lucas at all. The two finished the night together by checking up on Carmen and making sure Odin had food and water before closing the door to their bedroom and had an intimate night of romance and lust.

A heated passion intensified as Lucas and Riley engaged in an intense make out session before Riley tugged at his black t-shirt and pulled it off him while he worked on Riley's tank top and pulled it off her revealing her breasts. He then pulled off her blue shorts and panties all in one go as she tugged at his red shorts as eventually the two were naked in front of each other as Lucas lifted up Riley's bum, gave it a good smack before entering her. Riley arched her back as the sensation of Lucas going deeper and deeper filled her with pleasure. Sweat would soon begin to form as they kept up their pace as Riley held on to the back of his neck before he stopped kissing her. Looked deeply at her beautiful face and peered into her soul. Their love was so strong and she was as beautiful as ever. He took off Riley's hair tie allowing Riley's fair to fall down her back as he began to play with her hair before continuing to thrust inside Riley. No words were exchanged as the two just enjoyed the moments. Lucas' hands were firmly on Riley's bum holding her up. He kissed her neck and made his mark on her body as she gasped. This was something new he did before pinning her hands down to the bed. A few more minutes passed until Lucas was about to reach his climax as he pulled out of Riley before squirting himself all over her entrance. Riley gasped as she curled up into a ball enjoying every second of their intimate night. She didn't care about anything else other than being with him and sharing this night with him and nobody else.

 _ **Author's Note: Hello Nurse! What en ending to that chapter! Ok so let it be known that I am a fan of JustKiddingFilms that does feature Bart and Geo and yes Bart did serve as a Marine so just a little plug and for Seal Team where Max Theriot does play as a sniper. So let me know guys, do you guys think that Riley should've at least asked Lucas if he wanted to do Dirty Dancing or was she right because she was thinking about their careers especially since Dirty Dancing was a really big deal back in the late 80s starring Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey. Remember people like in everything in life, the decisions we make can either benefit us or screw us later on, will Riley's decision to keep Lucas on for Dirty Dancing benefit them or screw them? All of that will be revealed in time. But that's gonna do it for me folks, please review, follow and fav this story and I will see you soon! :)**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Isaiah Flamez: Brother Isaiah! I knew you'd come! Thanks so much brother and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well my dude!**_

 _ **James Stryker: Yeah man it's good to be back! It's been a pretty rough few months but grandma is out of the hospital and doesn't require an oxygen tank at all times but sadly her asthma is only getting stronger. Keep chasing your dreams dude, that is all I can say even though it's been pretty painful. Thanks for being a good friend to me on this website and I will gladly help you out whenever I can.**_

 _ **Siennese: Thank you so much for welcoming me back. Aaron will be some good competition for Lucas in the Dirty Dancing audition especially since he does have a ballroom dancing background and Lucas, doesn't really. But maybe with his dance with Riley, maybe he does have a chance. And take your time reading Hollywood Scandal and then this, I'm sure you got stuff on your plate as well and the last thing I wanna do is feel like I am rushing for reviews. Thank you for your thoughts and your prayers as my grandma is now out of the hospital and like I told James, the only sad thing is that her asthma is only getting stronger and she's already in her mid 80's so, I just hope it doesn't get any worse.**_

 _ **Guest from May 20: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well hope to hear from you soon! :)**_


	3. A Morning With The Friar's

Growing Pain

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back and still alive! Surprise surprise! Now I know I haven't been on in quite sometime with everything's been going on. But finally after all the writer's block has been gone and almost dying a few times and seeing my friends get hurt on the job, I present to you this third Chapter of Growing Pains! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will see you guys after the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously DO NOT own Girl Meets World! I DO NOT get paid for anything except doing my job which is doing Security. The only thing that I can safely say is mine are the ideas, the direction this story goes and the original characters.**_

July 14, 2028

Hollywood Hills, California

6:35 am

It was morning in the Friar home and as always, Lucas left with Odin to go on his morning run with Odin before taking on what the day has in store for him. Lucas wore his black shorts from Underarmour with his black compression shirt with tactical vest for resistance while Odin ran right beside him without a leash. The only thing Lucas had to change, was his pace. Lucas has realized that Odin is getting slower and with that comes his age. Although Odin may be aging, Odin will still love him the same.

After coming up to a park not too far from their home, Lucas and Odin sat down together near an old tree that has grown to tremendous heights and with many branches. Odin was panting as he laid down on his belly. Lucas rubbed his back. "You still got it buddy." Lucas told Odin as a breeze came as Lucas closed his eyes to enjoy the breeze passing them. Lucas gave Odin some water a short time later as he observed a couple with their baby who was in a stroller and saw how he and Riley did that with Carmen especially during Carmen's first summer. He could remember the walks they had and even though his relationship with Riley was rocky for the first few months after Carmen was born, it was through these walks he had with his young family where he and Riley began to mend the wounds. Lucas continued to reflect until he received a phone call from, it was from Riley.

"Hey baby. Are you still out on your walk with Odin?" Riley asked sounding like she had just woken up.

"Yeah, we'll be home soon. Is everything ok?" Lucas asked still enjoying the sunrise.

"Yeah, I was just emailed the time of our audition. We have our audition at 11am on July 17 ok?" Riley informed Lucas of their audition for Dirty Dancing.

"Sounds good to me, are we gonna ask Maya and Josh to look after Carmen?" Lucas asked as Josh and Maya have thankfully always been available to take care of their daughter.

"Yeah, I just called Maya, they can take care of Carmen. They don't have any plans." Riley told him as Lucas nodded his head.

"Alright, we're set. Need me to get anything for you on the way home?" Lucas asked Riley as Odin began to get up.

"No, I'm good, just practice your lines and we may wanna watch Dirty Dancing so we can get a head start on learning the moves." Riley suggested.

"Riley, let's just make sure we get the roles first ok?" Lucas told Riley not wanting her to get ahead of herself.

"C'mon Lucas, I know you will do very well! You're a workaholic for one thing and I know that you will do everything in your power to make sure you will succeed." Riley said trying to reassure her husband.

"I know Riley, but dancing is something I rarely do. I did attend the formal events during my time in the Army, but it was mostly to play as a wingman." Lucas told Riley as she started to feel disturbed that Lucas wasn't the type of person to dance.

"But what about last night when we danced in our living room?" Riley asked him remembering their intimate night together.

"Baby, I can do that every once in awhile and to be perfectly honest. I was trying to make sure I don't screw that up. I actually had to have Bart and Geo show me how to Waltz." Lucas admitted to Riley as her heart began to sink.

"So you don't know the choreography to Dirty Dancing?" Riley asked as she waited with anticipation to how Lucas would answer back.

"To be honest babe, I didn't even know it was a movie and we are auditioning for the remake of it." Lucas answered Riley as her heart sunk further as Lucas' chances on getting the role became more difficult. Riley to her dismay is now pacing back and forth as she started her Netflix account and luckily saw that Dirty Dancing was available to watch.

"Lucas, when you get home. We have to watch it so that it can increase your odds of getting this role!" Riley exclaimed to her husband almost yelling.

"Riley! Relax! If I don't get this role, I don't get it and I can ask Julius if there are other potential roles out there I could do and audition for." Lucas said trying to calm Riley down.

"Lucas, how many chances do we get at something like this? How many married high profile Hollywood Couples do you see work together on a big project like this? Especially since this is Dirty Dancing! This is one of the most memorable 80's movies! We have to do this together and I really want you to get this role!" Riley ordered her husband.

"Ok, Riley, take a deep breath ok?" Lucas told Riley as he and Odin got up and began to make their walk home. Riley did as she was told as she knew that her inner control freak was starting to reveal itself. "Listen, Odin and I are coming home, it's too early in the morning for you to get worked up like this. Was Carmen acting up?" Lucas asked as Carmen has been waking up early these days.

"No, she's awake with me. I'm just giving her milk right now, hopefully she falls asleep soon." Riley said as she gave her daughter her bottle of milk.

"Ok then, afterwards, let's all just go for a walk together and go out for breakfast. Sounds good to you?" Lucas proposed.

"Sounds good to me, I'll go get ready ok?" Riley said as she took a look outside to see it was a nice sunny day and not appearing to be humid outside.

"Alright, we'll be home in about 15 minutes, see you soon babe." Lucas told Riley as he and Odin continued their walk home before hanging up the phone.

Riley continued to watch Carmen as the growing toddler finished her milk as she reached her arms out as Riley picked her up as the young mother held her daughter in her arms before kissing her left cheek.

"We're going out for breakfast with Daddy and Odin! How does that sound baby!" Riley smiled at Carmen as Carmen continued to reach for her mother's face and smiling.

"I think that's a great idea!" Riley said as she placed Carmen on the King size master bed as Riley laid out the clothes she was going to wear for breakfast.

She waited and waited until finally she could hear the front door being opened as Lucas and Odin entered the home.

"Riley, we're home!" Lucas announced.

"Great! Lucas! I need to get ready, can you watch Carmen?" Riley asked as she was about to go take a shower.

"What do you mean get ready, just change some clothes and let's go for breakfast just the way you are? It's not like we're having dinner!" Lucas told Riley.

"Alright, but can you get Carmen's stroller please? I gotta pack Carmen's things." Riley said as she began to grab some of Carmen's favorite toys.

"Sure, no problem!" Lucas answered as he grabbed Carmen's stroller in the main walk-in closet on the main floor.

"Riley, you want me to pack food for Carmen and Milk?" Lucas asked.

"Please!" Riley asked as Riley began to dress up Carmen in a beautiful red dress. Thankfully Carmen was very cooperative as always and Riley didn't have to worry about dressing up Carmen. The reason she thinks Carmen is like this was that Riley wanted to experiment with all the clothes her friends and some fans even gave them as gifts. Riley loved a lot of it, and although Carmen did not want to participate at first and cried whenever Riley brought some clothes, she eventually grew to just accept it. and trust her mother as Riley was always happy seeing her daughter in beautiful clothes no matter the price range. The red dress Carmen is currently wearing was a gift from Farkle and Isadora for her 2nd birthday. As Riley took a step back, she could only wonder how they are and how Isaac was these days as Isaac was now approaching his 6th birthday.

"Riley, I'm gonna put the stroller in the car, come down soon please!" Lucas told Riley as Lucas went through the garage and grabbed the keys to their black Honda Odyssey which Lucas had modified so that the windows are tinted black and that it was armored and bulletproof even the tires. Lucas took a quick look around to see that the house was safe and nobody was watching them especially the paparazzi. After a quick look of the area, he determined that they were going to be ok.

Riley and Carmen came down together as they entered the family van as Odin stayed behind. Lucas made sure to fill his bowl up with food and water before they all left.

They came to a very nice local restaurant called: "The Breakfast Scene" the local restaurant was an all-day breakfast restaurant that recently opened up last year. Lucas had the Chocolate Chip Pancakes with powdered sugar while Riley, had one of their best items on the menu, Cinnamon Toast. For Carmen, they ordered Rice Krispies Cereal as their server had Carmen in a high seat.

Riley and Lucas couldn't help but realize that their fame was growing stronger and stronger as Lucas was growing in admiration and respect from local Police departments all over the country but from even Military Veterans and active Military personnel. Lucas felt like he shouldn't be on a pedestal, he just did his duty to the best of his ability. As for Riley, this was something she enjoyed as a kid having the spotlight on her ever since she performed in Romeo and Juliet alongside Lucas and Farkle back in the 7th grade. They were stopped multiple times and were asked for photographs in which they happily took the photos with them. They knew they had a responsibility as celebrities to stay true to who they are but also provide positive examples in the lives of their younger fans.

Their food came to their table as they thanked their server for the food. Riley looked towards Lucas hoping that he does land the leading role in Dirty Dancing with her. "So, Lucas. If you were to land this role, would you be willing to dedicate about four to six hours per day doing Dance practice with me to prepare for the movie?" Riley asked him as she poured some Canadian Maple Syrup onto her Cinnamon Toast.

"Yeah! Obviously if it helps make the movie better and that people can see that we really worked hard on this movie, then yes I will." Lucas responded without any hesitation.

"Good! Because I know you said you weren't a natural dancer, so we need to work hard on this. I want this movie to be as iconic as it was in the 80's. That is my goal for this movie and I know I can't do it without you when it comes to that final dance." Riley told Lucas what her expectations are for this movie.

"Baby, I know you really want this to be one of the most memorable movies in your career but, your my concerns really are only with your footwork. I know you were clumsy in the past..." Lucas told her he was cut off by his wife.

"Are you kidding me?! Are you really bringing that stuff up right now?" Riley said in an annoyed tone. "Lucas, I have you know, that during your time in the US Army, I spent a lot of time studying dance to get better at this because I knew that was a huge weakness and I needed to fix that as soon as possible. I have worked with a lot of people hell, before you came back, I was on Dancing With The Stars and finished 5th! So stop doubting me Lucas! I never doubted you. Now, I need you to believe in me and have faith in me when it comes to dancing." Riley expressed to her husband as she brought up her hard work in the world of dance.

"Well I am proud of you that you worked hard on your dancing, I know you're a really fast learner and you've always been a fast learner. I never knew that you did Dancing With The Stars. I probably was deployed somewhere at the time and had no idea you were on the show. But, don't you dare say that I doubt you, because I don't! I believe in you baby! I know that you weren't exactly the most graceful in the past so I would want us to work on being sharp as we dance so that not only is it a fantastic performance, but a performance that nobody can really critique, you really have to be Patrick Swayze or Jennifer Grey to know if we made mistakes." Lucas told Riley as he slightly raised his voice to her.

Some of the diners around the star couple began to stare wondering what was happening as Lucas and Riley were beginning to make a scene. This was bad press for them. The rest of breakfast was awkward for them as they did their best to enjoy their breakfast in silence as they both took equal responsibilities in taking care of Carmen. As Carmen was beginning to cry, Lucas approached his daughter until Riley stopped him, "No, Lucas. It's my turn to take care of Carmen, she probably pooped herself, I'll go change her in the bathroom ok?" Riley told her husband as she got out of her side of the booth, held Carmen and took her diaper bag with her and went to the bathroom. Lucas sat in silence as he flagged down the waiter assigned to their table. "Can I get the bill please?" Lucas asked politely.

"Yeah sure." The waiter answered him. "Would you like to pay separately or as one bill?" The waiter asked who looked like he was sleep deprived and wasn't a morning person at all even though it is still only 10:43am.

"All together please." Lucas answered. The waited gave him the thumbs up as he made his way over to the POS System to print out the bill. Lucas got his wallet ready as Riley made her way back with Carmen walking right beside her holding her mother's hand. Lucas could only smile seeing his daughter continue to grow up before his very eyes as Riley didn't keep her sights off Carmen to make sure she did not walk into anything.

"C'mon Carmen! You're doing great!" Lucas said cheering on his daughter. Lucas could only look on as Carmen walked closed and closed until she finally walked to Lucas touching his thighs as Lucas held her up before sitting her down on his lap. Riley took her seat again as she put down her diaper bag for Carmen.

"Everything ok?" Lucas asked seeing his wife somewhat anxious.

"Lucas, you know I don't like it when we argue in public, I don't want to give Julius more work trying to cover our backs!" Riley told Lucas.

"Don't worry babe! Nothing bad will happen because of what happened, couples argue from time to time and it's only have to see where we can get better as a couple and allow it to help us continue to get better now just as a couple but as Carmen's parents." Lucas answered her.

"Since when did you become my dad?" Riley asked impressed with Lucas' answer.

"Let's see, I was his student from the 7th grade until we finished high school! I think I picked up a thing or two from him." Lucas answered sarcastically as Riley chuckled seeing how much they have grown since they were younger.

"You're weird you know that." Riley said as she could see Lucas playing with Carmen.

"Riles, it takes one to know one. That is all I can say." Lucas smiled at her as the waiter approached their table.

"Alright guys, here is the bill for you guys this morning!" The waiter told them as he laid out the bill worth $28.79 including tax. "Would you guys like to use the machine?" The waiter immediately asked.

"Yes please." Lucas answered.

"Not a problem, I will be back soon." The waiter told them as he walked away.

"I take it you're paying?" Riley asked as Lucas got his wallet out using his right hand as he reached into his pocket to pick up his wallet before taking out his debit card.

"Yeah, don't worry Riley, I got this!" Lucas answered.

"Thanks, baby!" Riley answered.

"Anyime." Lucas replied as the waiter returned with the credit card machine as Lucas paid using his debit card and left a tip of $10. The young father placed Carmen in her stroller while Riley took care of the diaper bag and her own bag as the young family left the diner.

Shortly after, the young family came home as Carmen's nap time was approaching as Lucas walked Carmen up to her room while Riley went on Netflix and began the Dirty Dancing movie to help prepare for their audition.

The two spent a few hours of their day watching the movie and Riley even got to analyzing the facial expressions given by the performers on screen: Jennifer Grey and Patrick Swayze. They finally got to the final dance, By this point. Lucas and Riley had their attention to that dance since that is where fans of the original movie believe that was the highlight of the whole movie. Lucas can immediately see why due to the difficult footwork that the dance requires. The lifts he believes will not be difficult as he is very confident in his strength. Riley has faith in Lucas' strength but her anxiety began to grow as she looked over at Lucas as they approach they first verse of the song.

"Damn, you gotta appreciate how hard that dance is, I'm gonna have to study this dance for maybe a month before I get this!" Lucas answered honestly.

"Lucas, I know we can go over it during rehearsals but c'mon you gotta know even just the basics! Like, how much do you remember the salsa?" Riley asked having done sometime learning the salsa on Dancing With The Stars and also in High School.

"Not much!" Lucas answered her honestly.

Riley immediately stood up and took Lucas' hands

"So, since you're the guy, you have to lead me. If you step forward with your left foot, I take a step back with my right foot. If I step forward with my left foot, you step back with your right foot." Riley instructed him.

The two began to dance at a slow pace for about half an hour and Riley added more moves little by little the more Lucas got the handle of it, getting the timing and proper footwork, half an hour became an hour, an hour became three hours. The two were exhausted after a few hours dancing around in their house and with Lucas almost dropping Riley a few times and stepping on her foot a few times, Lucas began to grow in confidence in his dancing abilities. The question is, would he be able to get enough done in time?

 _ **Author's Note: And ladies and gentlemen that concludes Chapter 3 already! I hope you like the direction this story is going so far and I know it's been quite a long time since I last posted a chapter on here so I apologize but allas the long wait is over! Just like how we waited a long damn time for the final season of Game of Thrones! I personally think that at the end of the final season that Danerys is going to be the one on the Iron Throne but will have to face plenty of tragic events in order to get to the top. But I wanna hear what you guys think of this chapter by leaving a review! It really helps me to keep my motivation going forward, and don't be shy to say who you believe will be atop the Iron Throne by the end of the final season of Game of Thrones! It is an amazing show guys! But I will see you guys in the NEXT Chapter of Growing Pains where Riley and Lucas finally audition for Dirty Dancing! See you guys soon!**_


	4. Friars Meet Auditions

Growing Pains

 ** _Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am back with Chapter 4 of Growing Pains! It's been a crazy last few days in life, for me at work, we are entering another Concert Season here in Toronto plus, the Toronto Raptors are in their 1ST EVER NBA Finals! Let's Go Raptors #WeTheNorth But nonetheless I am here to present you all with a new chapter, today is the day Riley and Lucas audition, how will it go? Time for me to shut up and time to for you guys to enjoy the experience! I will see you guys at the bottom!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I SERIOUSLY do not own Girl Meets World_**

July 17, 2028

Hollywood Hills, California

8:12am

It was the morning of the audition as Riley went off into her normal routine in her office just before she attends any audition, go over the script again and again including the stage directions. Lucas on the other hand got out of the shower and dressed up in a black dress shirt and black dress pants and put on black leather belt as he placed some gel in his hair to give his hair some shine to it. He looked like he was ready, he felt ready and, he was confident that he was going to land the role and help Riley fulfill one of her dreams, play in a movie where they both were the lead characters in a romance movie. As he walked downstairs to check on Riley he heard the doorbell ring, he attended to it and opened the door showing Maya, Josh and, their twin boys: Auggie and Eric.

"You guys are early you know that, right?" Lucas asked as he checked his Apple Watch as it showed 8:14am when they were scheduled to be at the house by 9am.

'Yeah but you guys have your audition at 11am and it's LA traffic, so get as much of a head start while you guys can right?' Josh advised as he helped the twin boys walk to the living room and got them seated.

"Besides, I can keep catching up on my beauty sleep so Josh is gonna be doing some of the heavy lifting for awhile. Maya told him as she stormed the office to see her best friend.

"Hi Maya!" Riley happily greeted her best friend almost smothering the blonde beauty in an embrace.

"Hi honey! You ready for today?" Maya asked feeling how tight Riley was hugging her.

"Umm...Yeah! This is the day where Lucas and I get to be the leads in a romance movie together and it's Dirty Dancing!" Riley exclaimed excited to be part of the project with Lucas.

"Well, your husband is making sure he looks the part, you on the other hand...Don't exactly look the part." Maya told her looking at her best friend's wardrobe as she was still in her pajamas.

"Maya! I'm gonna get ready soon ok?" Riley assured her.

"You realize that your audition is at 11am right?" Maya asked making sure Riley was aware of the time.

"I know, I know, Lucas will be driving for one thing and, we can grab something at Starbucks on the way!" Riley said without a care in the world having the upmost faith in Lucas' driving ability.

"Jesus Christ! If he's driving, start saying your prayers if he's in a rush, remember he almost got us killed once because I was running late for rehearsal and he was the lead bodyguard for me during my tour?" Maya said dreading the memory of Lucas' driving.

"Maya, you need to relax and have a little more faith in him like I do!" Riley said as she put down the script and looked at their wedding pictures in the office when they were in Jamaica for the wedding as she took a seat at her desk on the comfy office chair.

"Faith is good and all Riley, but anxiety and high blood pressure also came with your husband's driving abilities!" Maya feared.

"Oh c'mon Maya! It takes me 1 hour to get ready, and it's a half hour drive to the audition site." Riley said with full confidence.

"Wait, where is the audition?" Maya asked with curiosity.

"The Beverly Hills Hotel." Riley answered her with no hesitation.

"Well then be lucky that it's not too far from here! Now go get ready!" Maya commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Riley answered getting up from her office chair and playfully saluted Maya as she left the office and sees Lucas with Carmen in his hands. She immediately noticed his look, all black and with gel in his hair. She rarely ever sees Lucas putting gel in his hair, he naturally doesn't put gel in his hair at all!

"Well someone is dressing to impress." Riley playfully told her husband walking up to him and planting a kiss on his left cheek before kissing her daughter's cheek.

"And good morning to you, princess!" Riley greeted her lovely daughter looking into her eyes.

"I take it you're off to get ready?' Josh asked as he noticed Riley still in her pajamas.

"Of course I am Uncle Josh!" Riley answered him as she hugged her uncle.

"Ok, go get ready for your audition." Josh told her.

"Man, you're taking this dad thing seriously! Good job!" Riley told him feeling like Josh was treating her like a child as he commanded her.

"Well I'm making sure my niece isn't late for her audition." Josh told her.

"Ok! Ok! Ok!" Riley said disengaging from the conversation as she made her way to the Master Bathroom and went to take her shower.

Josh and Lucas went to the living room as they noticed the boys getting a little riled up so to help distract the boys and so that they can peacefully hang out with their cousin, Lucas put on episodes of iconic 90's TV Show, Disney's Recess. The show began with the sound of the school bell as both Auggie and Eric began to watch as Maya and Josh had exposed them to that show two months earlier. "I tell you man, you can never go wrong with the classics!" Josh told Lucas happily watching his sons and Carmen watch TV together.

"Yeah, a classic is still a classic." Lucas answered. "But hey, there's still nothing wrong with the old Loony Toons Cartoons back when we were kids watching Roadrunner." Lucas added.

Josh laughed remembering the classic cartoon, "Yeah, Wilie Coyote will still never catch that Roadrunner."

"Hell no he won't and will never stop falling too!" Lucas added to what some of the usual results of the show were for Wile Coyote. And right on que, Wilie Coyote falls off a cliff failing to catch the Roadrunner again.

"So, you ready man?" Josh asked.

"For the audition? Yeah. No going back now. If I get this, Riley will be extremely happy." Lucas told Josh wanting Riley to be happy.

"I know, she's wanted this for sometime now, a movie featuring you two. I know that you're more focused on Action movies while Riley is more focused on Dramas and Romance, but hopefully you guys can land these roles." Josh told Lucas.

"Well they better land these roles because that means more money coming in for them and that also means more nights out for dinner and maybe we can all go for a road trip!" Maya commented coming in to check up on her boys. Maya observed her boys watching the show as she sees a familiar episode "Dodgeball City"

"This was an awesome episode!" Maya commented before she checked her watch, it showed 8:47.

"Yeah, the smallest character in their group is actually the biggest bad ass when it came to Dodgeball!" Lucas chuckled remembering the episode.

"And it so happens, that Gus is an Army boy." Josh commented remembering who the character's father is.

"Hey Lucas, if you guys ever have a boy, will he ever have a haircut like that or a military like haircut?" Maya asked curious to what Lucas would say.

"If we do, hell yeah! Riley isn't gonna stop me, I also cut Carmen's hair!" Lucas answered.

"So a buzz cut?' Maya asked.

"All day!" Lucas happily answered. "I just trim Carmen's hair because Riley said she wants to keep Carmen's hair long." Lucas told them remembering Riley's orders.

"Whipped." Maya muttered under her breath making sure Lucas or Josh heard her.

The time was now 9:07am as Riley finally made her way downstairs ready for her audition. Riley curled her hair which is pretty rare these days, she even dressed like she was from the 1980's. She is really embracing the role of Baby Houseman as Lucas walked to their closet only to grab a leather jacket.

"Wow! Look at you!" Lucas said kissing his beautiful wife.

"Someone wants to have a good day today!" Riley told her husband in a flirtatious tone.

"Yo! You guys can bone later, you guys have an audition to go to!" Maya barked at them as Lucas went back to the kitchen to grab his keys, kissed Carmen and pet Odin as he walked out the door but as he was about to leave Riley also followed his moves by kissing Carmen and petting Odin and a kiss on his forehead.

"We'll see you guys later ok?" Riley said as she made her way out the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Maya answered trying to rush Riley out the door. Riley only chuckled seeing the good intentions Maya had.

Lucas and Riley got into Lucas' red Modified and weaponized Dodge Challenger as the armaments were not armed at this time. It still looked like a civilian model of the legendary car as Lucas opened the door for Riley and helped her in the car before closing the door and approaching his side of the vehicle and got in. He got in, started the car before reversing out of the parking lot and driving off to the Beverly Hills Hotel.

"Hey Lucas, can I ask you something?" Riley asked as Lucas kept his focus on the road before hitting a red light.

"Sure, what's on your mind?' Lucas asked as he observed his surroundings.

"You know Carmen is gonna be in school in a couple of years right?" Riley asked.

"Yeah I know! That's crazy! Why are you bringing this up?" Lucas asked.

"Well it's just I think that maybe we should think about her educational future you know? Like where should we put her for school?" Riley asked.

"What do you suggest?" Lucas asked. The light turn green as Lucas lightly stepped on the gas as the Hemi engine roared as the muscle car kept moving forward.

"Well, maybe, just maybe, we move back to New York so that she can learn knowing my dad is gonna be in her corner and teach her the many life lessons he and my mom gave to us." Riley suggested. Lucas began to think of Carmen's education and how he and Riley have gone on record on numerous interviews preaching the importance of education and teaming up with Martial Arts expert and Hollywood Legend: Michael Jai White with the importance of a college education and have talked with students in Connecticut and now in New York about why education is important in this evolving society in whatever they choose to pursue.

"So, what do you think? Our parents can also help in taking care of Carmen when we're too busy with work. And besides, if you need to get in shape, I'm certain that you can get in contact with the Lion's Den Headquarters in New York if they can give you access to the gym seeing as you're a former employee and Kratos can vouch for you." Riley thinking of every possibility to try and persuade Lucas to make the move to New York in order for Carmen's education to be secured.

"Alright, I think we can do it, we just need to find a really good place and safe place, I wanna stay away from the insanity that can be New York." Lucas finally agreed as he can see their future in the next five years.

"When Carmen starts the first grade, then we can move, but for now, I wanna focus on the present and the task at hand." Lucas told his wife as she nodded her head agreeing with Lucas' plan. The car was quiet as Lucas casually drove to the parking lot of the Beverly Hills Hotel, Lucas found a parking spot as he parked the car and got out of the car before walking over to Riley's side and opened the door for her.

The A-List Power Couple walked together to the entrance of the hotel and was met by one of the Production Assistants for the movie giving them directions to where the auditions were going to be held. The auditions were going to be held at the boardroom of the hotel as Lucas and Riley made their way their as Lucas still had his protective instincts intact looking in every single direction and analyzed anything that could be a threat and kept close to Riley. Riley was used to this by now when Lucas was her bodyguard and he still is. A short time later, they were outside the boardroom as their was a long line of chairs where hopeful and established actors and actresses were awaiting their turn. Lucas took around the people auditioning for the role of Johnny Castle and as he looked around, there was no sign of his most significant competition for the role: Aaron Diaz. The two signed in with another Production Assistant as the two were seated and Riley brought out the scripts as the two again went over their lines for the audition.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours as anxiety for Lucas began to build because of how much he wants Riley to be happy for both of them to be the lead roles. It makes sense if they did earn the roles but he understands that not everything in Hollywood is a guarantee and that Hollywood is very cutthroat.

"Lucas Friar, they are ready for your audition." The production assistant told him as Lucas gave his wife a quick peck on the lips first.

"Goodluck baby!" Riley cheered on her husband as Lucas went into the boardroom where he stood in front of the Producers of the movie, Casting Director and, Director.

"Lucas Friar?" The Casting Director asked.

"Yes ma'am." Lucas answered the Caucasian Woman appearing to be in her mid 30's. with short black hair.

"Ok, perfect and you are auditioning for the role of Johnny Castle correct?" The Casting Director asked with her notepad ready.

"Yes ma'am." Lucas answered as the Casting Director made a note.

"Just a quick question Lucas, have you had any ballroom dancing experience prior to today's audition?" A Producer asked who was a Hispanic Woman appearing in her late 30's maybe early 40's.

"No ma'am I do not, but I am very willing to learn all the dances for this film." Lucas answered trying ot leave a good impression on the Producers and Casting Director by using his work ethic as an example.

"Ok Lucas, if you do get the role for this film, can you give us your height and weight please?" The Casting Director asked so that if Lucas were to earn the role, the Costumes Department already has his measurements for his wardrobe.

"Height is 6 feet tall, weight is 193 pounds." Lucas answered.

"Ok Lucas, whenever you are ready." The Casting Director instructed Lucas.

As Lucas was auditioning, Riley was patiently waiting for him, confident that she can land the lead role as she saw plenty of competition but none that gave her much to worry about, until...Aaron Diaz her co-star in: Charity checked in for his audition.

"Uh-Oh." Riley muttered to herself almost frozen in Lucas' steepest competition. Aaron was not only a very talented actor, but also has a background in Ballroom Dancing unlike Lucas which will be a big problem for Lucas. Riley knew that Aaron was going to audition thanks to her agent: Julius. Now the moment is here, Julius checked in and looked around the room and immediately spots Riley as he greeted her and walked up to her before giving her a quick hug.

"Hey Riley! How's motherhood going?" Aaron asked as he took a seat across from Riley.

"Motherhood is very rewarding but tiring at the same time, how about you Aaron? Any other auditions this week?" Riley answered before asking another question of her own.

"No, I really wanted to focus on this one, my mom really loved Dirty Dancing and of course the last dance so much, Dirty Dancing was one of the reasons she got me into Ballroom Dancing when I was 10." Aaron told her.

"Uh-Oh." Riley muttered to herself again.

"I take it you're auditioning for the role of Baby?" Aaron asked.

"I am!" Riley answered happily smiling trying to hide her worries of her plan's of being ruined.

"And is Lucas auditioning too? I heard he's auditioning?" Aaron asked as to no surprise word around Hollywood travels at light speed.

"Yeah, he's auditioning now." Riley answered him as they were mindful to keep the volume to a reasonable level.

"He's a great guy, Riley. I'm really happy that you two found each other." Aaron told Riley. Riley could only do her best to fake her smile as she thanked Aaron for supporting her and Lucas' marriage. Lucas came out of the audition feeling confident as Riley stood up. Lucas looked towards his wife and noticed, Aaron was siting right across from her.

"Hey Aaron, when did you get here?" Lucas asked.

"I just got here. I would rather be early than being late." Aaron told Lucas. Riley knew this to be true as they talked about how they got their previous role together and he told her that he came about an hour early to prepare and get into character before his audition began.

"How'd you do babe?" Riley asked hoping for the best and that he got the role on the spot.

"They said they would call me or my agent so, Julius. Other than that they said I did great and that they did have concern that I do not have a background in Ballroom Dancing. I told them the truth." Lucas answered sticking to the truth during his audition.

Riley let out a sigh as that answer could hurt his chances of landing the lead role.

"But I'm sure they would allow you to train for the movie. Did you ask about that?" Riley asked.

"No I didn't. I told them I was willing to train for the movie and learn all the dances." Lucas said as Aaron approved of Lucas' answer seeing his dedication to the project and willingness to make the movie a wonderful success.

"That's good man, if you do get this role that's more to your repertoire on what you can do in acting." Aaron told him. Lucas took some slight offence to that as he has only done action movies as a supporting character.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, I meant no offence at all!" Aaron said defensively as he backed up and threw his hands up.

"Nah man, say what is exactly on your mind dude. I'm right here." Lucas said not looking impressed as Riley grew concern for both men.

"Lucas! Stop it!" Riley told her husband.

"Riley Friar! They are ready for you." The Production Assistant called to her as she opened the door, she noticed the stand off between Lucas and Aaron, this was not going to be a pretty sight unless controlled.

"Gentlemen, we cannot have a conflict take place here, unless you want to be escorted out of the building by Police, please do not fight. Lucas, since you are done your audition and we do not want things to escalate, we kindly ask that you head towards the Lobby and wait for Riley there please." The Production Assistant ordered having her phone ready and stayed as calm as possible trying to find a possible solution hoping that Aaron and Lucas do not escalate their hostilities.

"Fine, I'll go. I'll see you later Riley. Call me when you're done." Lucas said as he planted a quick kiss on his wife.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Riley told Lucas as she went into the Board Room for her audition.

As Lucas walked past Aaron, he could feel something fake about him, something he doesn't trust. "Prick." Lucas muttered under his breath as he passed Aaron.

"Hey Lucas, If I ever need a stunt double, I know who to call." Aaron remarked trying his best to get under Lucas' skin.

"Buddy, if nobody was here, I'd fuckin' smoke you." Lucas told him with frustration as his blood lust was starting to rise as he made for the Elevator to not ruin his chances of landing the lead role.

He finally got back to the main floor and made his way to the famous Polo-Lounge and pulled up at the bar wanting to be left alone. He ordered Green Asparagus Soup for his starter and for his main course, the Rigatoni Bolognese. He looked around him and noticed that he was being left alone. He called over to the Bartender, and took a good look around the bar to see what was available when in doubt, he didn't mind having a beer. "Can I get a Sam Adams?" Lucas ordered.

"Yeah sure, anything else I can get for you?" The Bartender asked.

"No that will be all, I already ordered my food." Lucas answered.

"No problem, that will be 8 dollars." The Bartender told Lucas as Lucas payed the Bartender with a 10 dollar bill as he received 2 dollars in change.

Now, it was his turn, to play the waiting game as Lucas waited for not just his food, but for his wife with his phone on standby.

 _ **Author's Note: Here we go! Drama in Hollywood for the Friar Family! Aaron vs Lucas CONFIRMED! But how did you guys enjoy the Chapter? Having been around some of my friends that are parents around Carmen's age I've gotten some inspiration to know what parents could be worrying about especially regarding their child's education. Even YouTube Stars: Bart & Geo Kwan have been talking about their Son: Taika and his Educational future even as to moving to a new place that has a great school board for their son to grow up around. So that was some of the inspiration here, Hollywood is also very cutthroat because if actors and actresses are not working, they are losing money! No kidding! Next Chapter: The aftermath of what happened at the audition, will Riley choose a side between her past co-worker and her husband? Will they make the decision to move to New York? All of that will be answered next Chapter of Growing Pains!**_


End file.
